


Restraint and Responsibility

by Treble (Cutty_Ren), TSTrashCaptain



Category: Logince - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cop Fetish, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Handcuffs, Implied Consent, Light BDSM, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Police Officer Logan, Police Officer Roman, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutty_Ren/pseuds/Treble, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/pseuds/TSTrashCaptain
Summary: Roman moved quickly, expecting to plow into the Captain and bowl him over, but the man reacted faster than Roman could even comprehend. In an instant, he had Roman bent over the table, his right arm hitched high behind him. One of the Captain’s arms was across his neck pinning him down.At first there was a grunt of surprise, but it was quickly replaced with a sound neither of them were quite expecting. Something along the lines of a moan mixed with a whimper involuntarily left Roman’s lips and he was unable to hold it back. There was now a deep blush burning on the rookie’s cheeks and he was frozen, utterly shocked by his own reaction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise steamy Logince collab with Treblegirl! Hope you enjoy, and let us know if you'd like a Chapter Two.

Officer Roman Johanesson sat quietly at his desk. His thoughts were on the case files currently piled in front of him. Most of them had already been closed and now just needed to be entered into the database. It was only his fifth day on the job and he still felt a bit nervous. He was fresh out of the academy and the newest rookie to join the force. So, when he heard the words ‘Hey Rookie! Captain wants you in interrogation’ called out over the top of his cubicle, he couldn’t help feeling a bit shaken. 

Immediately, he lept up from his desk and was ready to move but, it occurred to him, that he had no idea where interrogation was. He sauntered over to one of his fellow officers and calmly inquired where the room was located. This quickly earned him an amused look followed by a scoff as the officer swiftly guided him down a maze of hallways.

Captain Logan MacFarlane was seated in one of several interrogation rooms at the precinct, waiting for his newest rookie to arrive. Johanesson had the makings of a good officer, by all accounts, but he had little experience and no real world applications for his knowledge. It would be some time before the rookie could “fly solo” so to speak, but Logan needed to know where his ability levels presently stood in order to help improve them. He idly glanced at the picture attached to the officer’s file, noting that the man was attractive but immediately disregarding that knowledge. He had a job to do, and he would accomplish it. 

When the door opened, Logan glanced up from the paperwork, then checked his watch. Good, the rookie had moved quickly. He detested time wasters. Logan gestured to the chair that suspects were routinely put into, waiting until his rookie was seated to begin.

“Officer Johanesson, I understand that you have little in the way of experience regarding interrogation, and although I’m sure you were taught the basics at the academy, you will need more than basic knowledge to be successful at this. We will be having one-on-one training sessions together to assess your skill level and help you improve. Do you have any objections to this course of action before proceeding?” Logan spoke briskly, looking through the file in front of him before decisively snapping it shut and meeting Roman’s gaze. 

The rookie never got the opportunity to share more than a few quick words with the Captain before now. He also realized there were physical details about the man in front of him he had previously overlooked. Dark brown hair was swept back carelessly, as though a frustrated hand had carded through it repeatedly. He was thin, for an officer, as most of them were on the heavier side, but the Captain’s body was tall and lean. His hands moved as he spoke, long, elegant fingers gesturing in the air. Striking blue eyes peered at him from behind thick-rimmed glasses and Roman soon found himself lost in his gaze. It wasn’t until his file was snapped shut that he got brought back to reality. “Hmm? Oh, no sir. I have no objections.”

“Excellent. Then let us begin. You are aware of the basic principles of this room, are you not?” Logan gestured to the layout. “All interrogation rooms are built and designed on a similar principle. The suspect, seated where you are, is furthest away from the door. There are no light switches or thermostat controls near them, forcing them to feel dependant on us. The one-way mirror, here, helps to increase the level of discomfort and also provides a place for officers to observe and provide insight into which techniques are working and which are not.” 

The Captain stood now, walking around the table and sitting in the chair across from Roman, steepling his hands as he spoke. “You will note that your chair is uncomfortable. It is designed to be that way. This room is created to make a suspect feel dependant and unnerved. They are not meant to feel any sense of control here. That is part of what makes it effective.” 

Roman nodded, trying desperately to focus on his training rather than how unfairly attractive the Captain looked when he spoke about these things. “The first step would be the initial interview, correct, sir?” 

Logan smiled at him, pleased the rookie remembered something from his training. “Yes, excellent. What is the purpose of the initial interview?” 

“To...to establish a baseline of behavior in order to determine truthfulness?” Roman answered hesitantly, flushing a little as Logan arched a brow at him. 

“Are you asking me or telling me, rookie?” Logan kept his voice light, but he loathed it when people answered a question with a question, and his eyes must have betrayed his minor irritation. 

Roman colored a little more, before tightening his jaw and meeting those piercing blue eyes with determination. “Telling you, sir.” His voice was clear and steady, even if his hands were slightly less so. “I understand the theory behind it, but how do you determine truthfulness versus dishonesty in an actual interview, sir?” 

The corner of Logan’s lips curved slightly upwards. It was a good question, and showed a willingness to learn, that was uncommon in most new recruits. “I usually recommend the baseline technique. We ask a series of questions that require memory and a series that require thinking or creativity. When a suspect is remembering something, his eyes will often move to the right. This is an outward manifestation of his brain activating the memory center. When he is thinking about something, his eyes will often move upwards or to the left, reflecting activation of the cognitive center. Make a mental note of his eye movements. This establishes his baseline behavior, so when you begin to ask questions pertaining to the task at hand, you can compare those reactions to baseline.”

Logan leaned forward, becoming passionate as he spoke, his hands gesturing more. “If, for example, you ask a suspect where he was on the night of a crime, if he is answering truthfully he will be remembering, and thus will likely look to the right. If he is making up an alibi, he will be utilizing the cognitive portion of his brain, and will likely look to the left. If you see obvious variations from baseline to indicate deception, the interrogation would proceed from there.” 

“I was not aware that micro-expressions played such a key role during interrogations. I actually recall learning about them back in my psych class.” Roman shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He broke eye contact only so that he could more closely inspect the room. When his gaze snapped back to the Captain he had a question in mind. “Sir, what is the protocol for countering overly aggressive suspects? Say, for example, if one of them attempts to assault me?”

Logan smirked then, making a quick gesture with his hands. “Try it and find out.” The man was sitting in the chair across from him, and Roman guessed that he probably had at least fifteen pounds on him. He was fairly certain he could actually take the Captain in a fight, and definitely liked his chances now. When he hesitated, clearly unsure about attacking a superior officer, even with permission, Logan sat back, his arms spread wide in a clear invitation. 

Roman moved quickly, expecting to plow into the Captain and bowl him over, but the man reacted faster than Roman could even comprehend. In an instant, he had Roman bent over the table, his right arm hitched high behind him. One of the Captain’s arms was across his neck pinning him down. 

At first there was a grunt of surprise, but it was quickly replaced with a sound neither of them were quite expecting. Something along the lines of a moan mixed with a whimper involuntarily left Roman’s lips and he was unable to hold it back. There was now a deep blush burning on the rookie’s cheeks and he was frozen, utterly shocked by his own reaction. A myriad of thoughts quickly started to race through his head, the most prominent being if he had actually just moaned in pleasure for his boss? If that was the case, then it was also a safe bet his career could soon be at an end.

Logan froze at the sound that issued from his subordinate's lips. He felt a blush staining his cheeks, his eyes flying wide. Did...did Roman just...because he had…and why was that so appealing?! He glanced down, noting that Roman was completely pliant and unmoving in his grasp. He warred with himself, torn between what he should do and what he now found he wanted to do.

Roman swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat. “Sir, I was not expecting you to catch me so off guard. I am sorry for the sound. Apparently I enjoyed that more than I should have.” He forced himself to relax and waited patiently for the Captain’s response. Although, It concerned him slightly how he had yet to be released from the pin. 

“Is that so?” Logan’s voice was soft, but his grip tightened slightly, pressing Roman a little harder into the table beneath him. He casually leaned over Roman’s body, his lips dangerously close to the rookie’s ear. “I’d be very interested to find out what else you enjoy...Roman.” He knew this was a bad idea. One wrong move could end his career, but that sound kept looping in his mind, and the way Roman had melted just appealed to him. 

Roman’s whole body shuddered, feeling the warmth of the Captain’s body against his, the tight grip forcing him down, the breath fluttering against his ear. There were a wide variety of scenarios that he had imagined from the second that sound was ripped from his throat, but in none of them did he picture this. Now that he had it, though...he released another soft whimper, his body melting under Logan’s touch. 

“I...think I would enjoy being touched, sir.” Roman breathed, arching his back slightly when Logan pulled away. The sudden chill after the blazing warmth of his body was startling. 

“I am touching you. But I suppose you meant something different, didn’t you, rookie?” Logan’s voice had gone deeper, taken a predatory edge, and Roman squirmed in his hold. “If you can’t hold still, I’ll make you hold still. Your choice.” 

Roman gulped a little at the implication, then deliberately moved again, a cheeky smile on his face. “Looks like you’ll have to make me, sir.”

Logan growled, then released him long enough to quickly cuff him and secure the cuffs to the table. Roman whined at the feel of cold metal against his wrists, and tugged at his restraints, but Logan gave him a soft swat, making a disapproving noise. “Did I tell you that you could move, rookie?”

“No, sir.” Roman gasped, feeling his body respond enthusiastically to the rough treatment. When Logan’s hands rucked his uniform shirt up, his fingers trailing over Roman’s skin, he couldn’t help the moan that sneaked out against his will. 

“Quiet. These rooms are soundproofed, but I don’t need someone walking into the observation room. We’d both be fired for that.” Logan snarled, and Roman suppressed any sound while his body shuddered in response. “Oh? Would you like that, rookie? The idea of someone watching us? Didn’t take you for the exhibitionist type.” 

Roman squirmed, his pants straining uncomfortably. The edge of the table was digging into his thighs, and he couldn’t help grinding against it, seeking friction. A rough grab at his hips froze him in place. 

“Rookie, I swear you don’t fucking listen. Guess you need to learn a lesson. When your Captain gives you an order, you obey.” Logan’s voice was a vicious hiss, and the clink of metal as he loosened his belt, the sound of leather through belt loops made Roman quiver in anticipation. He felt Logan’s hands slip under his hips, quickly working his own belt open and shoving his pants down. He sighed at the freedom from the awful restriction, but that sigh nearly turned into a yelp when the sting of the belt came down hard across his ass. He felt his arousal skyrocket, his mind nearly blanking out. Oh god, his boss was actually going to do this. 

“Don’t make a sound, rookie. Not one. For every sound you make, I’m adding another hit.” Logan growled, and it took everything Roman had not to moan in reply. Logan began striking him, steadily increasing the strength with each blow, never hitting the same place twice. He watched Roman’s skin go from pink to red in places, watched his body move with each strike. He hadn’t expected Roman to be this gorgeous, this responsive, but it was addictive. Once he’d ascertained exactly where Roman’s pain tolerance was, he settled into a level that he knew would feel good with each hit, just the right side of painful. 

“So you’re capable of following an order? I was starting to think it was an impossibility.” Logan said, after fifteen strikes. Roman didn’t make a sound, his face pressed against the table, his whole body shaking. Logan gently ran his hands over the abused flesh, rubbing at it softly. “You can speak now, rookie.”

“Oh god, please, sir!” Roman whined, pressing himself back into Logan’s hands. 

“Please what? You’re going to have to be more specific.” Logan taunted, pressing his body against Roman’s again. The rookie could feel the pins on his shirt digging in against him, could feel the Captain’s erection against his ass. “What exactly do you need, rookie?”

Roman nearly sobbed, more aroused than he’d been in his life. He could barely form words, at this point, and Logan finally took pity on him. One of his hands slipped between the table and Roman’s body, sliding down to loosely circle his aching cock. Roman made an inhuman noise, bucking at the sensation, and Logan quickly pinned him down with his other arm. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay, rookie. I’m going to take care of you.” He started pumping his hand, giving a light twist at the top before sinking down again, and Roman’s whole body shuddered beneath him. “Is this what you wanted?”

Roman violently shook his head, but his hips bucked again, and he made that beautiful whimpering sound as Logan continued to stroke him. “No? This wasn’t what you wanted, rookie? That’s too bad, because it’s all you’re getting. Can you follow another order for me, like a good boy?” Logan’s voice was a low rumble, and Roman gasped a desperate affirmative because absolutely, he would follow any order that this man gave him. 

Logan pressed himself against Roman’s body, grinding against his ass in a parody of what they could be doing, his lips against Roman’s ear once more. “Come for me, rookie.” As he spoke, Logan sucked Roman’s earlobe, gently nipping. 

Roman made a high keening sound as he obeyed, coming over the table and the Captain’s hand. Logan worked him through it, then pulled away. He released the cuffs and gently cleaned Roman with a handkerchief from his pocket before setting his uniform to rights again. He guided Roman to sit in the more comfortable of the chairs, smirking a little when the rookie winced. 

“Sir...you didn’t…?” Roman tentatively asked, head still reeling. He glanced down at Logan’s obvious erection and back up again. Logan arched a brow at him, seeming to size him up in a way he hadn’t before. Roman was nearly dizzy with euphoria, trying to catch his breath as he looked up at the officer standing over him. 

“No. Meet me in my office at 0600 tomorrow. We have some things to discuss.” With that, Logan turned and strode out, leaving his rookie a panting mess in the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around ten o’clock, he felt his phone buzz. He checked it quickly, and seeing it was a text from Logan, he opened it. There were no words, merely a picture of handcuffs attached to an interrogation table, and Roman felt his cheeks flush red. He quickly put his phone aside, squirming a little in his chair. That didn’t help, since the slight soreness only brought back more memories and he mentally cursed Logan to hell and back. How was he supposed to focus?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how we said we'd give you Chapter 2? Well, looks like you're getting more chapters after this. It's rapidly turning into a larger project than originally anticipated, so...look forward to even more!

The next day, at 5:50am, Roman pulled into the precinct lot. His thoughts were a mess and he was a bit tired. Yesterday had certainly thrown him for a loop, but in no way was he complaining. He had wanted it, every single moment of it, but the way they’d left things left him a bit uncertain. He was definitely nervous, but equally excited. 

He walked into the Captain’s office at 6:00am sharp, noting that the blinds were drawn on all windows, ensuring total privacy. As soon as he was inside, the door shut behind him, and he heard the soft click of the lock slamming home. Logan stood behind him, regarding him silently, and Roman stood at attention, waiting patiently for his command.

“Have a seat, Officer Johanesson.” Logan said quietly, gesturing to the chair opposite his desk. Roman sat gingerly, his ass still a little sore from the previous day’s activities, and the Captain smirked slightly as he took his own seat. 

“First of all, I’d like to address a few issues. In the heat of the moment, I let some things lapse which I should not have. I’m aware you enjoyed what happened between us, but was it truly what you wanted? I’m also aware my rank and status as your direct supervisor may have--” Logan started, his voice slightly strained, but Roman was already shaking his head.

“No, sir! I wanted it. I’d have told you no if I didn’t. Believe me when I say that you had my enthusiastic consent. Your rank had nothing to do with it.” Roman cut him off, his eyes fierce. He may be a rookie, but he was no wilting flower either, and he’d be damned if the Captain was going to view him as such. Logan seemed to relax at that, his eyes warming slightly.

“I see. This begs the question, do you wish to continue this sort of relationship with me?” Logan folded his hands on the desk, his face frustratingly neutral. 

Roman had no idea how the man felt, he was so difficult to read! In all honesty, he wasn’t sure there was a right or wrong answer, so he ultimately decided to go with honesty. “Yes, sir. Very much.”

Logan nodded at that, then pulled some paperwork from a file and slid it across to him. Roman picked it up, scanning quickly, and his head shot up in alarm. “Transfer?! But sir--”

“It is not a punishment, Roman. In order to maintain our relationship, it would be best if you were in a different unit. I should not be your supervisor, and once you sign this, I won’t be anymore. You’ll still be here, in the precinct, because you appear to be a damn good officer and I would hate to lose you...but it would not be appropriate to maintain our relationship unless you were merely a colleague.” Logan explained quickly, and Roman could see the practicality of it. When he continued to hesitate, the Captain stood and walked around the desk, handing Roman a pen with a fire in his eyes that made Roman’s mouth run dry. “You will answer to Captain Bunting for your job, but you will answer to me once you are off the clock. Is that a satisfactory arrangement to you, Officer Johanesson?”

“Y-yes.” Roman tried to take the pen, but Logan’s grip tightened, leaning into Roman’s space. 

“Yes, _what_?” Logan’s voice was nearly a growl, and Roman’s breath hitched as he leaned forward involuntarily, a strangled noise leaving his throat. The Captain’s lips twitched upwards in amusement, but he waited patiently for Roman to reply.

“Yes, Sir.” Roman whispered, and Logan released his grip on the pen, one hand coming to grip the back of his neck.

“Good boy, Roman. Sign the transfer.” Logan’s low baritone, and the feel of his hand on the back of his neck, made Roman’s pulse skyrocket and he swiftly signed the paperwork. Once he was finished, he laid the form and the pen on the desk, looking up at Logan through his lashes. 

“Stand up, rookie.” The order was barely out of Logan’s mouth before Roman had followed it, standing and facing him. Logan backed him up against the desk, grabbing his hands and pinning them to the wood on either side of his hips. 

“Keep your hands where I put them, rookie. The second your hands leave this desk, the game is over..” The Captain ordered, and Roman’s whole body shuddered in response, his hands desperately clutching the desk. Logan chuckled then, his hands skimming over Roman’s body, fingers trailing down his neck, over his chest, then lightly cupping the straining erection already pressing against the front of Roman’s pants. 

“So eager...so needy. I have barely touched you yet, and you’re already hard for me.” Logan’s hand moved, his fingers lightly trailing up and down Roman’s aching cock. It was a teasing touch, not firm enough to provide relief, and Roman’s hips involuntarily bucked into it. Logan got closer, the warmth of his body radiating, so painfully close. His breath whispered across Roman’s ear as he spoke, sending goosebumps across his skin. “Mmm...so sensitive. I could probably talk you into an orgasm, couldn’t I? Just lightly touch you, and tease you with my words, and you’d come in your pants for me, wouldn’t you, rookie?”

Roman made a high whining sound, nodding slightly. He probably would, if Logan kept this teasing up. He felt like he was on fire, arousal clouding his mind. What he wanted was to bury his hands in Logan’s soft looking hair, kiss him with everything he had and grind against him until the man caved and fucked him over the desk, but he knew the second his hands lifted from the desk, it would all be over. 

“Please, sir!” Roman breathed, not entirely sure what he was begging for. To have Logan stroke him to release? To have him stop? He had no idea. He knew he wanted this teasing to be over, it was torture. 

“Please what, rookie? Use your words.” Logan murmured, grazing his lips lightly over Roman’s earlobe. 

“Nngh, god, please stop teasing! I can’t take it, sir!” Roman moaned, his head tilting back helplessly. The frustration was coursing through him, and he’d finally had enough. He waited until Logan was leaning just a bit closer, then hooked one leg around Logan’s leg, hitching it up around the Captain’s waist, forcing them closer. Logan slammed his hands on the desk to prevent the momentum from knocking Roman backwards, giving him a disapproving glare. Roman grinned cheekily at him, rolling his hips sinfully to grind against his obvious arousal.

“Didn’t move my hands, Sir.” Roman purred, watching Logan’s eyes darken with desire. 

“True, you didn’t.” Logan’s voice was amused, but the sharp glare he directed at Roman was not. Logan stepped away and he nearly whimpered at the loss of sensation, then a hand was buried in his hair, and his eyes snapped open to see Logan standing directly in front of him, so tantalizingly close.

“I have no idea why I’m still willing to indulge such a willful brat.” Then Logan was pressed against him, his lips slanting over Roman’s in a fierce, demanding kiss, swallowing the grateful moan that Roman released. The relief he felt at finally having Logan’s kiss was so intense his knees nearly buckled, and when he felt Logan tug his hair, angling his head to better plunder his mouth while the other hand cupped his ass, grinding their hips together, he couldn’t help it. His hands plunged into Logan’s hair and he wrapped both legs around his hips, trying desperately to get closer. For a moment, Roman thought he had Logan. The Captain’s hands tightened desperately, and a deep, tantalizing moan sounded. Roman half expected to get shoved back onto the desk and taken right then and there. 

Instead, the Captain immediately pulled away, ignoring the needy whine Roman released as he walked back behind his desk. Roman was panting, trying to regain some semblance of control again. How the fuck did that man do it?! He was in awe of the iron will Logan must possess in order to walk away and deny himself like that. 

“I did warn you not to move you hands. Since you disobeyed the rules, I’m afraid we have to stop for now. But I think you can make it up to me, rookie.” Logan’s voice was a low purr, and Roman couldn’t decide if he loved or hated it. “You’ll be productive for me today, won’t you? You’ll do exactly as you’re told, and the second you’re off the clock you’ll come to me.”

“But Sir, I need--” Roman started, everything in him protesting the thought of such a torturously long wait. 

“I know exactly what you need, but you won’t get it until you’ve earned it. If you can prove yourself today, I’ll bring you home tonight and finish what we started.” Logan interrupted him, his voice infuriatingly calm. Roman nearly whimpered at the thought, licking his lips quickly. Logan’s gaze dropped to his mouth, then back to his eyes, a devilish smirk crossing his face. “Can you be a good boy for me today, rookie?”

“Do you promise to take care of me, Sir? If I am?” Roman challenged, his voice husky with desire. He was pleased to see Logan’s calm facade break for just a moment, his eyes blazing with lust. 

“Rookie, if you can make it the whole day, I promise I’ll make you scream tonight. Repeatedly.” The calm, cool tone of voice was totally at odds with the look in his eye, and Roman felt a hot punch of desire because he had no doubts that Logan would deliver on that promise. 

“Then I’ll be very good for you today, Sir.” Roman replied smoothly, taking a few deep breaths to get his body under control. 

Logan smiled at him, then pointed to the door. “Good. Get to work, rookie.” 

Roman went straight to his desk and began working. There was a stack of paperwork, and he started picking his way through it, though a part of his mind was still back in that office, wrapped in the Captain’s arms. His lips still tingled from their kiss, and at one point he made the mistake of licking his lips again, faintly tasting Logan and sending his mind reeling again. It had taken extraordinary willpower to bring himself back to task. 

Around ten o’clock, he felt his phone buzz. He checked it quickly, and seeing it was a text from Logan, he opened it. There were no words, merely a picture of handcuffs attached to an interrogation table, and Roman felt his cheeks flush red. He quickly put his phone aside, squirming a little in his chair. That didn’t help, since the slight soreness only brought back more memories and he mentally cursed Logan to hell and back. How was he supposed to focus?! 

He’d finally managed to get himself back under control, and continued working, when his phone buzzed again an hour later. At first, he resolutely ignored it. If he didn’t look, he couldn’t be distracted….except the longer he went without looking, the more distracted he became by the endless possibilities of what it could be. So, in the end, he looked again. Another text from Logan. He braced himself, opened it...and was quite certain that if he’d been drinking anything, he’d have spit it out in shock. A picture of the Captain’s belt, clearly undone with an obvious erection pressing against the pants. The text read, “Are you being good? I’d hate to have to use this again, rookie.” 

Roman stared for several minutes, sure that his brain had short circuited. Maybe he’d died, or was having a stroke? The man was going to kill him! It wouldn’t matter how good Roman was if they didn’t even make it to tonight because he died at his desk. He quickly shot that exact sentiment (with a few curses for good measure) back to Logan and turned his phone off. No, this wasn’t fair, he would not be distracted! It was easier, after that, to get back on track. The stack of paperwork was dwindling and he knew he had accomplished a lot by lunchtime. 

He was just sitting down, about to dig into his food, when Logan walked into the main area. He stopped at a few desks, talking to various people, but Roman was hyper-aware of him. When the Captain stopped at his desk, leaning close to him as though to convey some confidential information, Roman thought he might actually die. 

“You’ve been so good for me today. Keep it up so I can reward you when we get home.” Logan purred it in his ear in that damnable low, sexy voice, and Roman vaguely wondered if it was possible to die from sexual frustration. The other man must have sensed it, because he released a low laugh before squeezing his shoulder and moving on. Roman closed his eyes and counted to thirty before opening them and taking a vicious bite of his sandwich. 

Although he was certainly enjoying this, Roman also knew that after he’d been satisfied, he was going to have to plan some serious torture in return for the Captain. Once he knew what the man’s weaknesses were, and he’d make it his mission to discover them tonight, Roman was going to put him through hell. Vengeance would be sweet. 

Bolstered by that happy thought, Roman shook it off and refocused for the rest of the day. The hours seemed to drag by, and every small thing seemed to remind him of what was waiting for him later. On the outside, he seemed totally fine. He was talking with his fellow officers, working diligently, and anyone would be hard pressed to say that anything was amiss. But on the inside? He was a squirming mess of arousal, dying for time to move faster. 

Roman had rarely felt more relief in his life than he did when he could finally clock out for the day. He turned his phone back on, scrolling through several teasing texts from Logan that he was frankly glad he hadn’t seen sooner, and made his way to the Captain’s office. Logan was leaning against the door jam, waiting for him, and his pulse skyrocketed at the sight of him. 

“I spoke to your supervising officer today. It would seem you were remarkably productive, doing more than you usually do. I’m very impressed.” Logan smiled as he praised him, and Roman felt a deep sense of satisfaction. “You’ve certainly earned your reward. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, Sir. I’ve been ready since about six o’clock this morning.” Roman answered, flashing him a cheeky grin. Logan chuckled, shaking his head, but started walking, pleased when the rookie fell in step beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I finally get to see Captain MacFarlane's house?” Roman asked as they walked in the door, peering around curiously. Logan tossed his keys on a nearby end table, then turned and backed him up against the counter, a smirk on his face. 
> 
> “I could give you a tour, if you like...or we could get to that reward I promised you. Which would you prefer, rookie?” Logan’s voice was low and even, his face passive as though it didn’t matter which option Roman chose. 
> 
> The younger officer grinned, boosting himself up onto the counter and giving Logan a seductive look. “Oh, I think the tour can wait, Sir. I was very good today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more chapters to come, hope you're all enjoying this!

Roman expected Logan to drive something sedate and boring, maybe one of the standard issue cop cars, so when the lights blinked on a navy blue Dodge Challenger, his surprise must have shown. Logan arched a brow, grinning at him. “What, you didn’t seriously expect me to drive something slow and reliable, now, did you?” 

“Given how fast we’re moving? Can’t imagine a more appropriate car, Sir.” Roman shot back, pleased when the Captain huffed out a small laugh. 

“Get your ass in the car, rookie.” Logan shook his head, sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Yes, Sir!” Roman happily climbed into the passenger side, appreciating the smooth leather interior. As soon as the car purred to life, he could tell this was no base model. The Captain had obviously sprung for an engine with serious horsepower. They chatted lightly as they drove, and Roman was thrilled to find they actually had a few things in common, beyond just a very obvious attraction and apparently similar kinks. Once they pulled into the garage at Logan’s house, the tension built again. 

“So, I finally get to see Captain MacFarlane's house?” Roman asked as they walked in the door, peering around curiously. Logan tossed his keys on a nearby end table, then turned and backed him up against the counter, a smirk on his face. 

“I could give you a tour, if you like...or we could get to that reward I promised you. Which would you prefer, rookie?” Logan’s voice was low and even, his face passive as though it didn’t matter which option Roman chose. 

The younger officer grinned, boosting himself up onto the counter and giving Logan a seductive look. “Oh, I think the tour can wait, Sir. I was _very_ good today.” 

“Mmm, so I heard.” Logan murmured, his hands already working to unbutton Roman’s uniform shirt while his lips ghosted teasingly across his neck. Roman tilted his head encouragingly, giving Logan more room to work. The Captain pressed teasing, nipping kisses down his neck, nearly to his shoulder, chuckling as Roman impatiently shrugged out of his shirt and began working on the button’s of Logan’s uniform. 

“Impatient, are we?” Logan murmured, biting back a laugh when Roman huffed and yanked his shirt out of his pants, furiously shoving it off his shoulders. 

“Eager would be closer to the mark. Why aren’t you naked already?” Roman demanded, and Logan threw his head back and laughed. He’d expected this to be intense, he hadn’t expected it to be fun, as well. Roman was, surprisingly, precisely that. 

“Because you’re too busy talking to make it happen, I should think.” Logan shot back, and Roman immediately buried his hands in his officer’s hair then forcefully dragged him closer, pressing their lips together greedily. 

“Mmm, less talking, more stripping. Got it.” Roman muttered against his lips, hands scrabbling for Logan’s belt. He’d barely managed to get the buckle opened when a pair of hands stopped him. Roman’s groan of frustration was muffled by Logan’s mouth, but he could feel the Captain’s lips twitch in amusement. 

“Come on, we should move this to a better location. Unless you’d rather we do this here?” Logan’s voice was rough, and the look in his eyes when he stepped back to admire the rookie made him shiver in anticipation. 

“No, Sir. Bedroom will probably be more comfortable, anyway.” Roman hopped off the counter, sliding his hands around Logan’s waist to playfully cup his ass. “Lead the way, boss.” 

“You are incorrigible.” Logan pulled away from Roman’s grasp, taking one of his hands as he stalked down a hallway towards the bedroom. “This way, brat.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining earlier.” Roman was grinning from ear to ear, he really did delight in sassing the stoic Captain. Verbally sparring with him was almost as much fun as kissing him. Almost. In fact...Roman gave him a long look of consideration, an idea forming in his mind. Since it seemed that Logan enjoyed his sassy side, maybe a little payback for the torture he’d been subjected to today was in order? He watched as Logan stripped off his belt, setting his handcuffs and various other items aside, then followed suit but made sure to leave his cuffs where they could easily be reached. 

“Sir, not to kill the mood or anything, but I was curious...do you think you could teach me that pin maneuver? The one you used yesterday?” Roman’s voice was all innocent curiosity, and Logan paused, arching a brow at him. 

“Seriously? You want a defense class right now?” The Captain's voice was surprised, but not irritated or angry, and Roman took that as a positive sign. “I suppose you did thoroughly enjoy it yesterday, so it can’t hurt to show you again.” 

“If we do that, this lesson will be over before it’s begun. Why don’t you teach me how, then I’ll try it on you?” Roman was mentally rubbing his hands together, already planning how this was going to end. The dear, oblivious Captain didn’t seem to sense anything was amiss. 

“Very well. It’s a simple move, you merely pivot like this and use your attacker’s momentum against him. After that, it’s a basic pin.” Logan slowly demonstrated, and Roman nodded thoughtfully, then offered an innocent smile that would have made his old theater professor proud. 

“I think I’ve got it. Mind if I try it on you a few times to be sure?” If the honeyed tone of Roman’s voice gave Logan pause, he didn’t show it. He merely nodded and motioned for Roman to get into position. The first few run throughs were playful, barely half speed, and meant to help Roman understand where his hands should go and when. Once it seemed he had it, Roman suggested running it once more at full speed.

“If this is foreplay for you, it is the strangest that I’ve ever experienced.” Logan said, grinning at him. 

“Oh, Sir, you have no idea. Once more...please?” If anyone were to ask Logan later what it had been to make him think this was a good idea, the breathy “please” Roman tacked on to the end is what did it. They took starting positions once more, and this time Logan came at him in a blur of motion. In the blink of an eye, he had the Captain pinned to the bed with his arm high behind his back; and the joy of actually being able to successfully perform the maneuver almost drowned out something that changed the entire dynamic of the moment. Logan made the most delicious sound, a high, needy whine, and it stopped Roman cold. The noise was quickly choked off, nearly the instant it was uttered, but now that he’d heard it once, Roman just had to hear it again.

“Oh! Looks like I’m not the only one who enjoys this little move, am I, Captain?” Roman nearly purred it in Logan’s ear, and if he hadn’t been pressed so closely to his body, he might have missed the shiver that went up his spine.

“I believe that’s enough of this.” Logan tried to move, to break out of the hold, but Roman held firm, keeping him in place. Logan stilled, then turned his head just enough for Roman to see the smirk on his face. “Do you really think you can break me, rookie? I would love to see you try.” 

Well, now that the gauntlet had been thrown, there was no way in hell Roman wasn’t picking it up and running with it. “With pleasure, Captain. On your back, on the bed.” His voice was commanding, but Logan merely arched a brow and shook his head.

“You think I take orders from you? Please. If you want me there, you’re going to have to put me there, and I’m not about to make it easy for you.” The Captain’s voice was back to that low growl, the same tone that made Roman’s knees a little weak. But, he had plans, and there was no way he was getting derailed now. He thought back to his training at the academy, then quickly used a few techniques to wrestle Logan into the position he wanted. The Captain fought him every inch of the way, but in the end, Roman outweighed him and had leverage and gravity on his side. 

Logan fought until the cuffs clicked around his wrists, securing him to the headboard, then glared up at his captor, panting for air. Roman grinned down at him, totally delighted. “It seems I’ve caught myself an officer! Whatever shall I do with him first?” 

“Release him?” Logan offered sourly, his face a mask of impassive indifference as he yanked on his restraints. Roman tangled his hands in Logan’s hair and slanted his lips across the other man’s in a searing kiss. 

However, Roman was swiftly taken aback when a rough bite came down on his lower lip and made him recoil with a small yelp. It wasn't hard enough to break skin, but it certainly didn't fall in the realm of being playful either. “You playing hard to get, Captain?” A large brilliant smile had now formed over the rookie’s lips as he stared into Logan's eyes.

“I did warn you that I wouldn't make this easy.” Logan's face had taken on his signature neutral expression which made Roman silently curse him again for being so difficult to read. “You’re going to have to work for what you want, rookie.” 

“Oh, challenge accepted.” Roman purred, lightly running his nails from the inside of Logan’s wrists down his arms to his chest. His lips followed the trail of his fingers, leaving nibbling kisses as he descended, and the soft scrape of his teeth on sensitive skin raised the hairs on the back of Logan’s neck. He didn’t move, or respond in any way, maintaining a bored expression, until Roman roughly yanked his head to one side and kissed his way down his neck. 

Logan couldn’t hold back the quick inhale of air at the harder scrape of teeth, and Roman smiled a little. So, the neck was sensitive? Good. He kissed and nipped his way up to Logan’s ear, one hand still lightly holding his head where he wanted it, sucking his earlobe and nipping lightly before breathing into it. “I think you may be enjoying this a little more than you let on...Captain.” 

He ghosted his hand over Logan’s still straining erection, the barest whisper of a touch, and felt his cock jump with interest even as his face remained totally impassive. When Roman went to move away, to kiss his way down Logan’s body, he turned his head, straining against the cuffs and captured Roman’s lips in a fierce kiss that made his head spin. Roman moaned a little, pressing closer, before remembering his mission in all of this and playfully nipped Logan’s lower lip then withdrew again. 

“Rookie, give it up. You’re never going to--AAH!” Logan’s taunt was cut off with a hoarse cry of pleasure as Roman gave his cock a firm stroke over the material of his pants, arching a brow at him when he scowled and ground his teeth. 

“I’m sorry, what was that, Captain? You may need to repeat it.” It was possible that Roman’s smile could have gotten more smug, but it would have taken a great deal of effort. He quickly stripped off Logan’s pants, leaving him in only his black boxer briefs, and wasn’t that a delicious sight? The Captain was all long, lean muscle beneath pale skin, and Roman’s hands itched with the desire to touch. Logan was watching him, his face set in that stoney neutral expression, but his eyes were blazing hot. 

“The second I get out of these cuffs, I’m going to pin you down and fuck you until you scream. I’m not sure once will be enough. Might need to make it twice just to make sure you’re really sorry.” Logan snarled, yanking against his restraints, and while a part of Roman whimpered at the thought, the spiteful side currently hellbent on vengeance ignored it. 

“Who says you’re getting out of those cuffs, Captain? I could leave you in them all night. Maybe I’ll open myself up and ride you until we’re both satisfied. Or maybe I’ll be the one fucking you. I haven’t decided which I’d prefer, yet.” Roman’s voice was sinful, dark and rich, and he smiled at the obvious tremor that ran through his superior officer at the delightful options he’d presented.

“I think we both know I’ll get out of these cuffs eventually, rookie. You’re only delaying the inevitable.” Logan’s smug smirk should not have been that appealing, and Roman mentally cursed the man for being that attractive. Well, only one solution then: wipe that smirk off his face by any means necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mmm, I don’t know about that. I think I can enjoy myself just fine without you, Captain.” Roman smirked as a flash of something...nervousness, perhaps...flitted through Logan’s eyes before being quickly hidden. Roman trailed a hand down his neck, fingers splaying slightly just underneath his throat. “I think I’d like it if you held me here, Captain. Just with enough force to feel you as you shoved me down. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 
> 
> Logan gritted his teeth, struggling to keep a neutral expression. He had a feeling he knew exactly where this was heading, and the thought of it was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat. He forced himself to relax, to appear unaffected. Control, he could maintain control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are working really quickly at this, jeez! It's the end of this portion, but not the end of the story. We're keeping it open ended so that we can come back to this and keep adding more as we see fit. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Roman slowly stripped off his pants, giving a teasing smile at his captive before losing the rest of his clothing. He quickly straddled Logan’s hips, smiling as those blue eyes ran up and down his body. He knew he looked damn good, in fact, he was counting on it to help him break his stubborn officer. He leaned back, bracing his hands on Logan’s thighs, posing for him. “Enjoying the view, are we?” 

“I’d enjoy it more if I were out of these goddamn handcuffs.” Logan replied quickly, tugging his wrists against his restraints for emphasis. “I’m fairly certain we both would.”

“Mmm, I don’t know about that. I think I can enjoy myself just fine without you, Captain.” Roman smirked as a flash of something...nervousness, perhaps...flitted through Logan’s eyes before being quickly hidden. Roman trailed a hand down his neck, fingers splaying slightly just underneath his throat. “I think I’d like it if you held me here, Captain. Just with enough force to feel you as you shoved me down. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Logan gritted his teeth, struggling to keep a neutral expression. He had a feeling he knew exactly where this was heading, and the thought of it was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat. He forced himself to relax, to appear unaffected. Control, he could maintain control. 

Roman pouted a little at the lack of visible reaction, but he didn’t let it deter him. He slid his hand down a little lower, skimming over his chest, his nails scraping here and there. When he threw back his head and moaned, he heard Logan’s breath catch and knew he had him. “Wouldn’t you like to run your hands over me, Captain? Or maybe you’d like to use your mouth instead? We both know you’ve got a talented tongue, and I could think of several interesting uses for it. Would you like to hear them?” 

“Let me out of these cuffs, and I’ll be happy to make any fantasies you have a reality.” Logan said it through perfectly clenched teeth, and Roman couldn’t have been more delighted. He tapped one finger against his lips in thought as his other hand skimmed lower, lightly tracing up his aching erection. 

“Hmmm...not quite yet, Captain. You haven’t said please.” Roman’s voice was a little breathier, his eyes fluttering at the pleasure of finally touching himself. Logan pulled viciously against the cuffs, his body jolting with the force of it, and Roman smirked down at him. 

“It’s really not that difficult, Captain. All you have to do is ask nicely, and I’ll let you out.” Roman slowly began to pump his hand up and down, adding a twist at the top that made him groan loudly. Logan watched avidly, his breathing increasing. Roman could almost see his pulse jumping at his throat. That indifferent facade was beginning to crumble. 

“I’m not begging for you, rookie.” Logan’s voice was flat and final, and Roman grinned at him, moving his hand a little faster in response.

“Nngh, that’s...a shame. Ah! I was really hoping...mmm...you’d learn some manners.” Roman panted, his voice gravelly with desire. He could feel he was a little too close to finishing for comfort, and slowed his strokes down. This was about teasing his officer, after all. A thought occurred to him, and he knew exactly what it would take to get the result he wanted. “Hmm...this doesn’t seem to be enough for me. I wonder, Captain, if you have lube stashed nearby?”

Logan’s eyes flew wide for a second before he carefully schooled his expression. Oh no. There was no possible way he could hold out if Roman did what he was thinking. It was taking every single ounce of his self control not to whimper out a desperate plea as is. When Roman leaned over him and began rummaging in his bedside drawer, Logan took the opportunity to grind his hips up, hoping to distract his brat of a lover. 

“Aaah! Oh, you are a model of self restraint, aren’t you, Captain? Too bad that didn’t work.” Roman’s smile was positively gleeful as he held the small bottle up before pulling away again. Logan closed his eyes, swallowing heavily and breathing deeply through his nose, his hands flexed uselessly in their restraints. He dimly heard the click of the cap being opened, then felt Roman shift on top of him. The next sound Roman made had his eyes flying open, and he felt his mouth go dry at the sight. 

Roman had one hand braced at Logan’s side, holding himself up, but the other was clearly behind him. His face looked positively blissful as he slowly fingered himself open. Logan ground his teeth at each little noise, each pant, moan and desperate whine. 

“Wouldn’t you...oh god...like to be the one...mmm...to do this to me, Captain?” Roman gasped, his eyes going wide as he clearly found his prostate. Logan thought he might actually go insane, listening to those sobbing little whimpers, watching Roman writhe on top of him. When Roman went rigid, adding what had to be a third finger and stretching himself, a high pitched keen coming from his throat, Logan could actually hear his own control snap. 

“Please.” It was gritted out harshly through a tightly clenched jaw, but Roman heard it nevertheless. He smiled down at Logan, feeling a warm glow of pride that he’d gotten the stubborn man to yield. 

“Please what...Sir?” Roman’s voice sounded wrecked, and the arm supporting his weight was trembling, but he’d be damned if he let the Captain get away with one measly word. 

“Please, let me go.” Logan growled it, and Roman could barely see the blue of his eyes his pupils were so blown. He whimpered as he pulled his fingers from himself, then reached up and fumbled with the catch on the cuffs. 

The instant they released, Logan surged upwards, forcing him back and pinning him to the bed. His kiss was fiercely intense as his hands greedily ran over Roman’s body, swallowing his moans. Logan ran his lips down Roman’s throat, nipping here and there, while his hands roughly parted the rookie’s thighs. 

“You are such a fucking tease, rookie.” Logan snarled, quickly checking to ensure Roman was properly stretched. He turned away, grabbing a condom from his bedside table, then came back to Roman, nearly chuckling at the way he squirmed. Logan hurriedly stripped off his underwear and rolled the condom on. “I ought to torture you, just for being a little shit, but I won’t. Punishment can come later.” 

“God, I don’t even care, just fuck me already!” Roman moaned, and Logan quickly sat him up, forcing him to his knees.

“You’ll regret that later. Hold the headboard, rookie.” Logan forced his hands into place, then grinned as an idea occurred to him. A little payback now wouldn’t hurt. As soon as he had Roman where he wanted him, he snapped the cuffs onto his wrists, holding him in place. 

“Oh fuck...I guess I’m going to regret it now.” Roman groaned, pulling at the cuffs and pouting at him. Logan chuckled darkly, his hands skimming down Roman’s back, gripping his hips harshly. 

“Somehow, I doubt it.” Logan purred, then lined himself up and thrust into him with one smooth motion. Roman threw his head back with a loud cry of pleasure, and Logan quickly pulled back and slammed home again, setting a brutal pace. His fingers dug in, and Roman knew he’d have bruises the next day, but the thought didn’t trouble him. He enjoyed the idea of carrying Logan’s marks on his skin, underneath his uniform. Something private, just for him. 

Logan shifted the angle of his hips slightly, and Roman nearly screamed when he found what he was looking for, pressing back eagerly for more of that sensation. The Captain released one hip, his hand coming up to rest against Roman’s throat, not squeezing, just holding him as he continued to pound into him. 

“Is this what you wanted yesterday? For me to fuck you, bent over that interrogation table?” Logan growled, his voice demanding, and Roman whined in response, nodding his head. “You’re so loud, the whole precinct would have heard you. There wouldn’t have been a single one that didn’t know you were mine.” 

“Aaah, Sir, I can’t...I’m…gonna...ah, fuck!” Roman panted, trying to hold out a little longer, but then Logan increased his speed, and the hand at his throat tightened just that little bit. His words trailed off into desperate moaning. 

“Yes you can, rookie. You won’t come until I tell you to, and I’m not done with you yet.” The command in Logan’s voice nearly finished Roman right there, but he somehow maintained the slimmest thread of control, trying to hold off the inevitable.

Logan moaned, feeling Roman tensing around him. He was close himself, the teasing had driven him to the edge and the hot, tight feeling of his lover around him was ruining what little shredded control remained. But he’d be damned if he let his rookie come without hearing one word that he just knew he’d hear any moment now. 

“Oh god, Sir, _please_!” Roman sobbed out, a needy whine following, and Logan smirked in triumph. He released his hold on Roman’s throat and skimmed his hand down and around, gripping his cock and stroking to the same punishing rhythm he’d established.

“Go on, then. Come for me, rookie.” At Logan’s fierce demand, Roman immediately froze, his whole body tensing as he shuddered through an intense orgasm, whining and writhing in Logan’s grasp. The Captain worked him through it, then growled low in his throat as he found his own release. 

Roman nearly collapsed, his arms and legs shaking badly, and Logan quickly released the cuffs and pulled out, disposing of the condom before pulling his rookie into his arms. He silently massaged the shaking muscles, pressing soft kisses here and there. 

“You alright?” Logan asked softly, and Roman nearly purred in response. 

“Hell of a lot better than alright, Sir.” Roman’s contented voice matched his very smug cat-got-the-cream expression and he snuggled against Logan’s chest, pleased when a soft chuckle rumbled under his ear.

“Given the circumstances, I think you can probably call me Logan.” The Captain said softly, his voice laced with amusement. Roman colored slightly, realizing he’d never once called the man by his name. 

“Roman Johanesson, you just cuffed me to my own bed and nearly teased me out of my mind, are you actually blushing right now?” Logan was oddly charmed, pulling the blushing man a little closer. 

“We’ve been playing around for days, just had amazing sex, and I literally never used your name! Yes, _Logan_...I’m definitely blushing.” Roman snapped, shooting him a narrow eyed look. Logan threw his head back, laughing, and Roman felt his heart flutter at the sight of his officer’s face lit up in joy. 

“Okay, rookie, I think it’s time we ate something.” Logan said, flashing an endearingly sweet smile before dropping a kiss on Roman’s nose. The fluttering in Roman’s heart increased, and he felt his face flushing a deeper red as he watched Logan roll out of the bed and reach for his pants. 

“Honestly, I’m wasting away here! It’s about time you fed me, you heartless monster!” Roman cried dramatically, flopping backwards on the bed. Logan rolled his eyes at him, and Roman shot back a cheeky wink in response. 

“Come on, then. I’m not serving you dinner in bed.” Logan said, running a hand through his thoroughly mussed hair. Roman made a grumble of complaint, but rolled himself out of the bed. He was about to grab his pants, but then thought better of it and grabbed Logan’s uniform shirt. The Captain’s eyebrows rose, watching him gleefully slip it on and button it up, but made no complaint. 

“I’m starving, so let’s see if you’re as good in the kitchen as you are in the bedroom.” Roman teased, delighted to see a bloom of pink spread across Logan’s cheeks before he turned away. 

“Is it safe to assume that you aren’t?” Logan shot back, sauntering out towards the kitchen with the other man following close behind him.   
“Listen, I know where my talents lie.” Roman smirked as he hopped up on the counter, swinging his bare legs as he watched Logan gather various items and start fixing what appeared to be some very delicious looking sandwiches.

Seeing the interest on Roman’s face, Logan smiled as he continued loading slices of fresh sourdough bread with ingredients. “Honey roasted ham, I made it the other day, herbs and spiced bree, and a homemade sauce of mine. Any objections?” 

“No Sir! That all sounds fantastic. I am especially curious about that sauce.” Roman flashed the Captain another cheeky grin and winked. This earned him an eye roll followed closely by Logan sighing in mock frustration. He silently slid a plate with one sandwich over to Roman before fixing another for himself.

Roman took a bite, then moaned out loud, his eyes rolling back. “Holy shit, this is good! God, you cook better than you--”

“Oh my god, it’s just a sandwich!” Logan interrupted, laughing. He felt a small glow of pride watching Roman devour his food with gusto, perched on his kitchen counter dressed in only his work shirt. Logan was now aware of a low hum of desire, but pushed it aside in favor of eating his own dinner. 

Soon Roman was finished, and sat back, idly kicking his feet and watching him eat. “So, I have a proposal for the rest of your evening, if you’re open to suggestions?” 

Logan quickly swallowed, arching a brow in interest. “I’m listening?”

“Well, I believe tomorrow is our rotation day off?” Roman grinned, one hand toying with the top button on the shirt. Logan said nothing, his brow arching higher as he nodded. “I suggest that you strip me out of your shirt, get us back to the bedroom, and make me scream for you some more. You did promise me you’d do it repeatedly.” 

“I am loathe to break a promise...and I would hate to disappoint.” Logan drawled, prowling to the counter to stand between Roman’s legs. He captured Roman’s lips in a fierce kiss, muffling the sound of the rookie’s squeak of surprise when he easily lifted him up into his arms. “Let’s see if I can live up to your expectations.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan was waiting for him, leaning against his car, and as soon as they were inside, he grabbed Roman by the back of the neck and hauled him across to plant a fierce kiss on his lips. It began as something almost possessive, but slowly gentled to something softer, deeper. When they finally parted, Logan’s blue eyes met his, and the warmth he found there was like basking in the sun on a summer’s day. 
> 
> “Well, that was different!” Roman teased, trying to lighten the mood. Logan chuckled and released him, letting him settle back and buckle his seatbelt, but he grabbed Roman’s hand and twined their fingers together. The gesture made Roman’s heart melt, and the soft smile on Logan’s face didn’t help matters much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit softer and sweeter. We hope you all enjoy it! There will be more chapters to come, we're already planning for the next one.

Logan tapped twice on Roman’s desk, startling him from his work. “Come on, rookie. Your CO is out sick today and asked me to take you on patrol. Grab your things, we leave in ten.” 

“Of course, Sir. I’d love to do a ride along with you.” Roman shot him a coy smirk, and Logan gave him a stern glare in return.

“We can explore that later, for now, get your shit.” Logan rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving a beaming rookie behind him. 

A few minutes later, Roman made his way to the car, noting the scowl on Logan’s face. The two of them set off on patrol, Logan explained protocol and walked him through various procedures as they drove. They had nearly finished the shift when the radio crackled to life.

“All units, all units, possible 273 in progress at the corner of 3rd and Pine, any available to respond?” The dispatcher’s deceptively calm tone echoed through the radio system. Logan tensed, already reaching for the mic to respond. They were only a few moments from the location, likely the closest unit, but a domestic disturbance call was certainly one of the more dangerous ones to answer. Emotions ran high, and people had a tendency to do very stupid things when worked to volatile heights. 

“Copy, Dispatch, Unit 37 responding. We are less than two blocks to destination, we’ll take it.” Logan answered quickly.

“Copy, Unit 37, thank you.” The dispatcher called back before radio silence followed after.

“A 273, Sir?” Roman threw Logan a quizzical look. “Isn’t that a domestic violence situation?” Something in the man's demeanor had suddenly changed and it was beginning to set the rookie on edge. 

The Captain didn't respond right away, his thoughts focused on what procedures to take in case the situation went south. “Domestic disturbance,” Logan corrected him, “if we're lucky this will be resolved quickly and without the danger of an escalation.”

A tense silence filled the car as they arrived at the location. Logan radioed in their arrival, and as they walked to the front door, Roman’s eyes widened. It was hanging off the hinges on one side, clearly kicked open with force. Logan’s brows drew together and he unholstered his weapon, nodding at Roman to do the same. 

“Sir? Sir, this is Officer Logan MacFarlane. We understand there was a problem earlier, and we are here to help. Sir? Can you hear me?” Logan called out, peering through the doorway. He immediately spied a man lying facedown on the ground in a spreading pool of blood, and he quickly secured his weapon and entered, already grabbing his radio.

“Sir? Sir! Can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?” Logan looked to Roman. “Secure this room, ensure there’s nobody here. Do not move from this room, there’s only one way in behind us and another exit there. So long as we keep them covered, we should be okay. He needs medical attention.” Logan called in the information, asking for an ambulance. 

The rookie nodded an understanding and kept his gun pointed at the ground, ready to lift and aim it if he needed to. As Logan tended to the wounded victim Roman heard a soft creak of wood come from another area in the house. At first he warred with himself, debating on following Logan's command to stay put. Ultimately his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly, quietly, inched his way down the hall. Logan hadn’t seen him leave, and he was fairly certain he could discover where that noise had come from and return without the Captain noticing.

As he crept down the hall, he glanced into a room with an open door. Seeing no movement, he continued on along the hallway, his ears straining to pick up any sound. A shadow silently detached itself from the wall in the room behind him, slowly approaching. He didn’t notice until he heard the ominous click of a gun cocking directly behind his ear, and he froze in place.

“Drop your weapon, Officer.” A female voice sounded behind him, ice cold and dripping with disdain. A litany of curses sounded in Roman’s head.

The rookie cautiously did as he was told. One hand splayed and lifted to the side while his other let the service pistol fall from his grasp. It hit the floor with a muted thump but Roman hoped that Logan had heard it nonetheless.

Back in the other room the Captain took a second to look up from the victim. What he found was that Roman had seemingly vanished from sight. Obviously he would need to revisit the importance of following a direct order with the rookie after this situation was handled. He then heard a female voice and immediately stood, bringing out his weapon and silently stalking towards the only doorway Roman could have exited through. 

Logan peered around the doorframe and his heart stuttered in his chest seeing Roman's hands splayed to each side with a gun pointed to his head. For one awful moment, he could see the worst case scenario, how easy it would be to lose his rookie, and the horror of it nearly swallowed him alive. When the woman smirked, reaching for Roman’s service pistol, the icy fear gave way to the blistering heat of rage. He was behind her before she was even aware of his presence, his body going through a motion he’d practiced so many times it was nearly drilled into his muscles. He had the gun out of her hand and had her flipped to the floor, possibly with more force than was strictly required, before she could blink.

“Congratulations, you just assaulted an officer, in addition to your previous crimes. You are under arrest.” Logan snapped, roughly cuffing her. He quickly read her rights, then glanced over at Roman. The rookie was leaning over, his hands on his knees. He was obviously very shaken, and there was a small part of Logan that sympathized, but the larger part of him was furious and that anger needed an outlet. 

“What the hell did I tell you, rookie?” Logan growled at him, watching the way Roman took a shaky breath and straightened his spine before turning to face him. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. Curiosity got the best of me.” Roman’s voice wavered slightly, his hands still shaking as he forced them into fists by his sides.

“Well, your curiosity nearly got you killed. Fucking listen next time.” Logan’s voice was cold enough to make liquid nitrogen seem cozy, and Roman winced at it before carefully schooling his expression. The sound of sirens pulling up outside and other voices dimly registered. Logan finally turned away to haul his prisoner to her feet and bring her out front while the paramedics worked on the victim. 

Roman closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep calming breath. Then, he opened his eyes again and leaned down to retrieve his pistol. After his weapon was holstered he walked out front to join back up with the Captain.

Logan had passed off the prisoner to the other unit that arrived, giving a brief statement as to what had happened and the charges to be filed. When Roman returned to his side, he barely acknowledged him, noting the slight droop of his shoulders out of the corner of his eye. By the time the victim was stabilized and loaded into the ambulance, and their prisoner on her way to booking, the worst of Logan’s temper had ebbed. He wordlessly gestured to the car, watching as Roman slid into his seat, a dejected look in his eye. Logan got in the car, started it, and began the return trip to the precinct. The tension in the car was palpable.

“Sir I--” Roman started hesitantly.

“Deliberately disobeyed a direct order and nearly paid for it with your life. Yes, I’m aware.” Logan cut him off, glaring out the windshield. Roman flinched like he’d been slapped, and the Captain regretted the harsh tone for a moment. 

“I...I understand I screwed up. And...if you don’t want to see me anymore, I totally get that.” Roman’s voice was soft, but it brought Logan up short. He whipped into the parking spot and threw the car into park with more force than was needed, turning to stare at the younger officer.

“Yes, rookie, you definitely fucked up today. But I’m not trying to say I don’t care about you, or want this to be over. Do you get that you could have died back there? That I could have watched someone I care so much for die in front of me, because of a reckless mistake?” Logan reached out, cupping Roman’s face in his hands and leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together. “I could have lost you today, rookie. If you don’t think that scares the hell out of me, then I haven’t been clear enough about where you stand in this relationship.”

Roman stared at him, scarcely daring to breathe. His heart was singing, but he also felt the sting of the obvious pain in Logan’s voice. “I’m sorry, Logan. It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t, rookie. Get your ass inside, we have a shift to finish...but you’re coming over afterwards.” Logan’s tone brooked no argument, and Roman actually felt the corners of his lips twitch up into a smile at the demand. 

“Yes, Sir.” Roman stuck his tongue out a little, and Logan rolled his eyes before pulling away. They walked in with space between them, then went their separate ways. It hurt a little, especially now when Roman wanted nothing more than to hold on to his Captain and feel reassured, but he understood it was necessary. The hours dragged by, with Roman filling out endless paperwork detailing his mistake, and he nearly cried in relief when it was finally over. 

Logan was waiting for him, leaning against his car, and as soon as they were inside, he grabbed Roman by the back of the neck and hauled him across to plant a fierce kiss on his lips. It began as something almost possessive, but slowly gentled to something softer, deeper. When they finally parted, Logan’s blue eyes met his, and the warmth he found there was like basking in the sun on a summer’s day. 

“Well, that was different!” Roman teased, trying to lighten the mood. Logan chuckled and released him, letting him settle back and buckle his seatbelt, but he grabbed Roman’s hand and twined their fingers together. The gesture made Roman’s heart melt, and the soft smile on Logan’s face didn’t help matters much.

“Shut up, rookie. I’m going to spoil you tonight, no arguments.” Logan’s voice was fond, and while Roman blinked at the order, he started the car and drove them to his house, keeping their fingers laced together on the gearshift as he drove. He didn’t want to give up that small connection, not even for the brief time it would take to get them safely home.

Once they got home, Roman expected the mood to shift. He expected Logan to make things more intense, like usual, but the Captain surprised him. He waited for Roman to get out, then grabbed his hand and brought him inside, pausing only a moment to press a soft, heated kiss to his lips. One hand cupped Roman’s face delicately, like he was a beautiful thing to be treasured, the other still holding his hand. When they broke the kiss, Roman had to swallow hard around a lump in his throat, feeling more exposed now under the affectionate scrutiny of his Captain than he’d ever been before.

“Come on. I’m getting you some food, and while you’re eating I’ll draw you a bath.” Logan moved towards the kitchen, pulling out a few delicious looking leftovers and prepping a plate for him. Roman watched him work, his heart oddly light. The Captain seemed determined to take care of him by whatever means necessary, and it was...sweet. Charming, in it’s own way. Roman had never had a partner who cared this much before, and he cherished it now. 

“Sit here, rookie, and eat. I know for a fact you skipped lunch, so you must be starving.” Logan slid the plate of steaming food in front of him as he spoke, and Roman’s mouth watered. He was definitely hungry. 

“But...what about you?” Roman asked, hesitating. Logan smiled and kissed his forehead, one hand stroking down the back of his neck, gently kneading the muscles there.

“I ate my lunch, rookie. I’m actually not that hungry yet. And I need to take care of you first. Spoiling now, snacks later. No arguing.” Logan pressed another quick kiss to his lips, then turned and strode down the hall to the bathroom. 

Roman ate quickly, the food was too good and he was far too hungry. He stood, walking down the hall in search of his boyfriend. “Logan? Where did you--oh!” 

“Right here, Roman.” Logan smiled at him, and Roman gazed around in wonder. Instead of the harshness of the overhead lights, he’d scattered candles around the room. A steaming bubble bath was drawn in the oversized tub, and Roman couldn’t help the soft sound of delight that escaped him

“Well...you really _are_ going to spoil me at this rate!” Roman beamed at his Captain, enjoying the light dusting of pink that rose over his cheekbones. He really did look enchanting in the flickering, golden light. Logan stepped closer, his hands at Roman’s waist, then slowly sank them into a warm, seductive kiss. 

“I told you, I’m taking care of you.” Logan breathed, quickly unbuttoning Roman’s shirt and pressing gentle kisses on each inch of skin revealed. He felt his boyfriend tremble, and glanced up, a slow smile crossing his face. “You’re not used to anyone doing this for you, are you, rookie?” Roman hesitantly shook his head, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. “Well, we’ll have to change that. Sit on the edge of the tub for me?” 

Roman let himself be gently guided, as Logan pulled his shirt off, then knelt and carefully removed his shoes and socks before moving on to his belt and slacks. His hands skimmed over Roman’s body as he was undressed, a light, teasing touch that set his nerve endings on fire. Logan pulled Roman to his feet, helping him into the tub with a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“Not coming in with me, Sir?” Roman pouted a little as he spoke, and the Captain laughed fondly. 

“If you really want me to, I’d be more than happy to join you.” Logan began unbuttoning his shirt as he spoke, and Roman folded his arms on the edge of the tub, watching avidly.

“I mean, if you’re really going to spoil me, I’d think washing my back is an absolute must, Sir. Also, I was looking forward to wet, naked cuddle time.” Roman shot him a flirty look and Logan scoffed, but continued undressing. Once his clothing was neatly folded on the countertop, Roman scooted forward and he sank into the steaming tub of bubbles behind him. Roman happily leaned back against his chest, sighing in contentment as Logan’s arms wrapped around him. 

Logan slid his hands up to Roman’s shoulders and began lightly massaging, his thumbs working out knots and tension. He smiled as Roman melted under his hands, making small noises of pleasure as his head tipped forward. Logan worked the muscles in Roman’s neck, shoulders and upper back until they were pliant under his fingers, then pulled him back against his chest. 

“Mmm...I don’t understand. I messed up today, _why_ are you pampering me like this? Not that I’m complaining.” Roman’s voice was a low murmur, and he felt more than heard the chuckle that rumbled from Logan in response. 

“Yes, you made a mistake, Roman...a serious one which I hope you never repeat. But, it would seem you are under the impression that the last few weeks, and you, mean so little to me that one mistake is enough to discard you. That is a falsehood, and one I can never abide. I haven’t done enough to show you how special you are, and I am rectifying that tonight.” Logan’s voice sounded near his ear, followed by the warm trail of his lips as he began pressing kisses down the column of his throat. Roman hummed and tilted his head to the side, feeling the curve of Logan’s lips as he smiled against his skin. 

“By all means, then, please continue Sir.” Roman sighed, arching his back slightly. Logan grabbed a sponge, soaked it, and began gently running it over Roman’s arms, his chest, then tilting him forward and washing his back before tilting his head back and slowly beginning to wash his hair. Roman moaned out loud as Logan’s deft fingers slid through the silky strands, gently massaging and working the shampoo in before rinsing it out. 

Logan pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, smiling at the shiver that went through him. He slowly trailed his fingers down Roman’s body before slipping beneath the frothy water to circle his aching erection. The sound Roman made when Logan first began to lazily pump his hand was beautiful, and Logan seared it into his memory. 

“Mmm. You’re so gorgeous, Roman. The way you look right now is like something out of my fantasies. Does it feel good, rookie? My hand on you, gliding nice and slow?” Logan’s voice was low and husky with desire, and Roman whined in response, bucking his hips in counterpoint to his touch. His breath started to come in sharp gasps, and he whimpered when the Captain’s hand began to stroke faster. 

“Oh god, please...Sir...I’m...I have to…!” Roman panted, moving his hips frantically as he chased his release. The water sloshed dangerously in the tub, but Logan didn’t loosen his grip or slacken the pace. He scraped his teeth against Roman’s neck, savoring his desperate cry.

“Come for me, rookie. As many times as you need.” Logan growled, nearly moaning himself when Roman stiffened and cried his name as he orgasmed. He slowly worked Roman through it, smiling when the rookie slumped against him with a satisfied purr. 

“Alright, rookie. Let’s get out of this tub. The water’s getting cold and I’m not done with you yet.” Logan murmured in his ear, hissing loudly when Roman rocked his naked body against the erection trapped between them. 

“No, it definitely feels like you’re not done yet, Sir.” He could almost hear the smirk in Roman’s voice, and while he normally would have responded to such a challenge by pounding him against the nearest surface, tonight was about more than simple lust, so he merely pushed Roman forward and got out of the tub, offering him a hand as he climbed out. Logan wrapped his rookie in a fluffy towel, making sure he was warm first before tending to himself.

“Go wait for me in the bedroom, rookie. I’ll be right in, I promise.” Logan pulled him into a slow, drugging kiss that almost made Roman’s knees buckle, then released him and gently pushed him towards the door.

“Don’t take too long, or I might start without you, Sir.” Roman flashed him a teasing smile before sashaying out the door, a seductive sway to his hips. Logan appreciatively watched him go, then shook himself and began draining the bath and blowing out candles. 

When he walked into the bedroom, he was momentarily struck by the picture Roman made. He was totally naked, the towel discarded somewhere on the floor, his skin nearly glowing in the soft, blue moonlight shining through the windows. His eyes looked like molten gold, and the soft smile on his face was at once innocent and enticing. Logan felt something shift into place in his heart, and knew then that it wasn’t merely affection anymore, at least not on his part. It was so much more...Roman was so much more.

Logan pulled his own towel from his waist, dropping it carelessly behind him, then crawled onto the bed and over Roman’s body. He gently pushed Roman’s legs apart, slotting his body against the other man’s, kissing and touching as his hands roamed over warm skin. He kissed down Roman’s body, lips mapping the dips and valleys of his muscles before circling his tongue around sensitive nipples. Roman moaned and arched into him, digging his fingers into Logan’s shoulders, and Logan murmured praise and affection as he continued his assault on his lover’s body, kissing ever lower. 

“Hand me the lube, gorgeous.” Logan murmured, playfully swirling his tongue around the sensitive head of Roman’s cock. The rookie whimpered, tossing his head back in ecstasy before fumbling to grab the bottle off the nightstand and pass it to him. 

“Oh god, Sir, you don’t have to--aaah!!!” Roman’s words were cut off by Logan slowly sucking his member into his mouth, working his tongue along the underside then over the head, and Roman quickly buried his hands in Logan’s hair. The Captain quickly drizzled some lube on his fingers and began sucking and bobbing his head as he slowly worked his lover open, savoring each moan of “Sir” and “Logan” coming from the younger man. 

“Nnngh, more Sir, please! I need--” Roman’s plea became a long wail of pleasure when Logan added another finger, gently opening him while he swallowed him down. Roman’s hands fisted tightly in Logan’s hair, and he smirked a little when he felt Roman begin thrusting down onto his fingers. He added a third, then angled his fingers just right to brush over that one spot inside of him that made Roman release a sound between a whine and a sob. When the Captain felt he was ready, he slowly released Roman from his mouth and withdrew his fingers, enjoying the desperate noises Roman made as he writhed against the bed. Logan slowly crawled up his body, pressing kisses here and there before finally kissing his lips again. Roman trembled against him, and Logan smoothed his clean hand down one of Roman’s arms, gently pulling it up near his face and pinning it there. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, rookie. I’ve got you.” Logan said softly, then reached over and quickly grabbed a condom. Once he was ready, he pulled Roman’s thighs further apart, settling between them and leaning forward on his elbows to seal their lips together as he slowly pushed in. Logan quickly took Roman’s hand, twining their fingers together as he began slowly moving, pushing deeper until he was completely sheathed in Roman’s tight heat. 

“Move, Sir, or I swear to god I’m flipping us and riding you!” Roman groaned, moving his hips in an effort to force Logan to comply. Logan arched a brow at that, then languorously drew out to the head and pushed back in. Roman moaned and threw his head back in pleasure, exposing the line of his throat. Logan kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin there even as he continued the slow and steady rolling of his hips. 

They lost themselves in the pleasure and the rhythm. In and out, slow and steady, each thrust taking Roman apart a little bit more. Logan tightened his grip on Roman’s hand, swallowing his moans as he slowly melted into the bed, relaxing into the ecstasy of it. He kissed the gasps and cries from Roman’s lips, dragging just right over that sensitive spot that made his lover clench around him and whine. 

Roman stared up into warm, blue eyes, and felt himself falling. It was too much, the slow sensuality of it, the steady push and pull that drove him towards bliss, the feel of Logan’s fingers desperately holding his own while he kissed the air from his lungs. He’d thought this was something casual, something fun, but in one night the Captain had completely changed the rules. He writhed, his hips moving erratically as he neared his second climax of the night, and he felt Logan moan and shudder in response. 

Logan reached his free hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Roman’s hardness, smearing pre cum around the head and stroking it to the same languid pace as his thrusting. Roman’s back arched and he moaned loudly as he came. Logan kept rolling his hips, stroking him through his orgasm, before pushing in deep and allowing his own pleasure to take over. 

“Roman…” Logan panted, pressing his face into the other man’s neck and just holding himself there. The two stayed locked together, lazily stroking hands over heated skin and trading soft kisses until Logan reluctantly pulled out. He quickly dealt with the condom, then returned to pull his rookie tight against his body. Roman curled around him, warm and pliant, nearly purring in satisfaction. 

“I consider myself thoroughly spoiled right now, Logan.” Roman mumbled, pressing a kiss to his chest. Logan made a soft hum of agreement, dropping a kiss to his hair before tossing his glasses carelessly on the nightstand and snuggling them both a little deeper under the blankets.

“Logan...you need to eat.” Roman poked him, his eyes blinking sleepily at him. Logan groaned and tossed an arm over his eyes, tightening his hold on the rookie in an obvious refusal. Roman felt his heart melt, looking at this ridiculous man who would berate him harshly, then spend an entire evening making him feel amazing, and suddenly realized that his heart truly was no longer his own. 

“Okay, lazy bones. Since you pampered me so much tonight, it seems the least I can do is take care of you now.” Roman pressed soft kisses to his chest, his neck, then one last one to his lips, enjoying the soft, unfocused affection he found when Logan finally moved his arm and opened his eyes. 

“A nap sounds a lot better than food right now.” Logan grumbled, and Roman opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by a loud gurgle of protest from Logan’s stomach. Logan flushed a little, and Roman laughed loudly, pulling out of the Captain’s arms.

“I think that settles it, Lo. I’m getting you food, no arguing!” Roman grinned at the slight pout his lover sent him, but happily made his way to the kitchen. He might be a lousy cook, but he could manage a plate of leftovers.


End file.
